SO WILLIAM DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO FLORIDA?!?! (RAGE)
Plot William promised to his mom that he could pack up his suitcase and take care of his laundry for their trip to Florida hours ago after what happened to the last video KID TORCHES COUSIN'S LUGGAGE OVER VACATION DISPUTE!!!. The only problem is that William is throwing one of his hissy fits because he wanted to go to Pizza Hut tonight but his parents say no because of the fact while the family is on vacation they will be eating out all week long and no need to go out to eat the day before their vacation. Violette made frozen pizzas but William refuses to eat the frozen pizza and won't come down for it. Violette then calls William down to eat the pizza but still William refuses to eat the frozen pizza and wants Pizza Hut. Bill then tells William to stop being spoiled then William retorts back at Bill to stop being spoiled and Violette gave him two options to either eat the frozen pizza or nothing and William chooses nothing. Violette then threatens to give the rest of the frozen pizza to Bill because he is still hungry. Violette then wonders what is the hold up with William still not coming down and William says he is still packing but it's been an hour now so Violette decides to come upstairs to find out if William is still packing. William tries to lock Violette out so she can't come because William wants to surprise her with how neatly he packed his suitcase but didn't need a surprise, But when she finally gets inside of William's room, she was so shocked to see that he didn't pack anything and his suitcase is empty and sees that William didn't do his laundry. William tells her that he's mapping out where he will put his stuff like his clothes and Xbox and doesn't know how to use the washing machine and dryer. This makes her upset when William lied to her and says that they are running out of time because they got to get Lucy and Zachary and have other responsibilities to take care of and Violette tells Bill that William didn't pack his suitcase and he isn't ready. This upsets Bill and tells William if he doesn't get ready he will eat the pizza and William said he won't. Violette wondered what William has been doing upstairs for an hour and noticed his Xbox Controller was out and wonders if William was playing Xbox. William said he didn't and was sleeping but Violette didn't believe him and tells Bill he's been playing Xbox and Bill replies saying "He's Full of it!" and Bill gets impatient. When William says the Xbox isn't the problem but Violette thinks it is, Bill decides to come upstairs with Violette telling William that his dad's coming upstairs and William mocks him by saying he's getting exercise and Violette saying not to have an attitude and Bill saying Shut Up to William. William proceeds to not let his parents in his room and Bill demands William to open the door for lying to Violette and his parents finally get in to have a talk with William. When Bill noticed he didn't do his laundry or pack his suitcase, Bill decides to confiscate William's Xbox with William pleading him not to take it but Bill won't listen to William because of how William lied and doesn't know how to listen to his parents. Bill then locks the Xbox in his truck and asks William if he can ever learn to listen to his parents with William wanting his Xbox back but Bill won't give it to him. After finding the Xbox locked in the truck, Bill gets ready to drive away and William chases after him and Violette signs off. Trivia * This is the first time William refuses to go on a Spring Break Trip. * This is the third time William's Xbox gets taken away from Bill. The first being KID AXES DAD'S TV OVER XBOX!!! and KID GAMBLES AWAY $1,200 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!! * This is the second time that Violette said "We're running out of time" since GET UP FOR SCHOOL PRANK!!! (RAGE). * This is the second time Violette and Bill refuse to buy William pizza. The first being EAT MY SPAM!!! (RAGE) Category:Videos Category:Violette's Moments Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Swearing Category:Xbox Destruction Threat Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Fighting Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:William getting his Xbox taken away Category:Arguments Category:Rage Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Food Category:Pizza Category:Florida Trip Category:Episodes featuring Beel Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Lying